The invention deals with a washing installation for windshields of motor vehicles, aircraft or locomotives or the like with at least one wiper arm drivable by a wiper motor, at which a wiper blade is fastened by means of wiper blade holders, in which blade a channel provided with outlet apertures extends, which is connected by a supply line with a water container of a windshield washing installation connected to a pump.
Such washing installations have been mandatory and prescribed for many years for cleaning of windshields. Essentially they have also mostly proved themselves. In rain or dusty weather they clean the more or less dirtied windshield. The glass plate of headlights can also be equipped with such cleaning installations.
The water or a cleaning liquid in most cases is sprayed upon the windshield by means of a spray nozzle. In order to generate the required operational pressure, a pump is provided between the water reservoir and the spray nozzle.
So as to direct the water optimally upon the windshield, it has become known to use two wiper blades essentially arranged next to each other by means of a holder disposed at the wiper arm, in between which the spray nozzle for the water is located (DE-GM 39 11 930).
This indeed prevents that the water required for cleaning a dirty windshield is scattered or pulverized for instance by the head wind in such a way, that an adequate quantity is not available at the windshield. However, it was seen that solely by the orientation of the water jet in connection with two wiper blades and optimum washing of a dirty windshield was not possible.
Above all lately the dirt does not consist only of dust, rather, mainly in summer and fall, from insect residues and throughout the whole year from a lubricant- or grease-film, which is caused mainly by oil contaminations on the road and by abrasion of the tires. The cleaning power of the known windshield washer is unable to deal with it.
A windshield washer with insect- and dirt remover has become known in order to mainly remove insect residues and other dirt from the windshield of the type under discussion, where the windshield wiper or the windshield wiper arm is provided with at least one wiper blade (for instance, rubber section) from at least one insect- and dirt remover in a randomly appropriate arrangement with respect to each other which in the overall arrangement preferably forms one single unit. In one particular embodiment example the windshield wiper, the windshield wiper blade (for instance rubber-lip among other) and/or the plurality of insect- and dirt removers are equipped with channels and outlet apertures for application of liquid and/or gaseous media. The insect- and dirt-removers consist of sponge-, brush-, wipeoff strips, or other expedient elements or parts (DE-OS 27 00 527).
It is disadvantageous that the insect- and dirt removers for instance made from hard sponges which are in use get dirty relatively easily and must be replaced. They are also prone to rapid aging because of the material. Due to solar radiation, which normally impacts these windshield washers head on, the hard rubber becomes very quickly brittle even if it is elastic to begin with. The chemical cleaning agent additionally used in preferred embodiment examples of the known windshield washers, with which chitin residues of insects as well as also the oil- or grease film is to be removed, is necessarily configured in such a way that thereby the rubber mounting of the windshield principally however also the lacquer on the body is sooner or later damaged. Even if the shield glass pane can be cleaned by coaction of the known mechanical and chemical cleaning agents, the disadvantages involved therein are so weighty, that such windshield washers do not find any acceptance.
The invention is meant to achieve a refinement or improvement of such a windshield wiper. Even with all imaginable improvements of the design details, the useful life of the mechanical cleaning agents is not improved and the detrimenal influence on the rubber-like windshield mounting and the body lacquer will not be avoided.